Soul Calibur III: Forbidden Love
by serenimon02
Summary: Starlight is happily living with her Earth friends when she meets a mysterious boy with a dark secret. Will her father, the king of Orion, and Cervantes, the original owner of Soul Edge, keep them apart? Surprise pairing and a few OOC's.


Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

_**Author's note: **_My first Soul Calibur fanfic. I will combine the characters of Soul Calibur II with a few from Soul Calibur III and some of my own characters. I thought of this story before I was aware of Soul Calibur IV. If this story does well enough, I may make a sequel featuring some characters of SCIV. No flames or the people of Orion will come after you.

_**Summary:**_ Starlight is happily living with her Earth friends, but one day meets a beautiful boy with a dark secret. Will her father, the king of the constellation Orion, and Cervantes, the original owner of Soul Edge, threaten to tear them apart? Surprise pairing and a few OOC's. Rated T for action and language.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Namco owns the franchise. I own the Constellation kingdom and its people and also some characters that show up briefly in the first few chapters.

**Ch 1: Getting Ready**

"Starlight, are you ready yet?" Xianghua called up to her friend with a smile.

It was a Saturday, and Xianghua and Starlight were going toward Sakura Hill to meet up with their friends for the day.

"Xianghua, I'm not ready yet! I don't even know what to wear!" Starlight yelled back.

"Ok," she thought. "I've got three options. I can wear my purple mini dress and green pants combo with the gold and silver trim, my aqua dress with the pearl whitecaps and diamond trim and a matching cap, or my night sky dress with the glittery silver stars and a matching headband. Each comes with slippers, sandals and high heels respectively."

In the end, she chose her purple minidress and green pants combo, grabbed her gold and green Arabic slippers and went into the bathroom.

After a while, Xianghua shouted, "It's been 15 minutes! What are you doing?!"

"Combing my hair!" came the answer.

Then, down ran Starlight, her purple hair flowing freely except for two slim ponytails at the back of her head.

"Are you completely ready now?" Xianghua asked impatiently.

"Yeah! Hey, you look nice," Starlight said, referring to Xianghua's white, red, blue, yellow and orange shoulder-less, silken top, purple and yellow silken pants and gold and purple slippers. Her brown hair was short except for two long strands in front that were tucked behind her ears. She wore a white, orange and blue cap on her head.

"Same to you. Hey, don't forget your Orion sword. You'll never know when a battle will take place," Xianghua said with a wink. "You remember what happened last week?"

"How could I forget?" Starlight said, laughing.

They were talking about an incident where they came upon a woman being attacked, and they rushed to help her. Unfortunately, when they got there, Starlight realized that she forgot her sword and was searching frantically for a weapon. She ended up using a fallen tree branch as a weapon, and the attackers laughed at her.

"They weren't laughing when I beat them," Starlight boasted.

"Yeah, that's true," Xianghua said with a laugh.

"Don't forget your... your... say, what's the name of your sword again?" Starlight asked, puzzled.

"It doesn't have one, and it's right here," Xianghua said, a little amused as she pointed to the sword on her right side. It had long and thin blade and a blue tassel at the end of the hilt.

"Oh and here's yours," she said as she tossed Starlight her Orion Sword. Her Orion sword was a sword with starlight as the blade. It looked a lot like one of Yunsung's Chinese swords.

"Dude, you have got to give that sword a name. How about calling it Kilik?" Starlight teased and started running.

Kilik was a boy from the Ling-Sheng-Su temple, and Xianghua had a thing for him. In other words, when Starlight said that, she was writing a death wish.

"That's not funny! Next time there might not even be a tree branch for you if you forget your sword again!" Xianghua shouted and chased Starlight all the way to Sakura Hill.

That's the first chapter! I hope you like it!

More to follow!

R & R please!


End file.
